myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Gilesbie
Tara Gilesbie, writing as XXXbloodyrists666XXX, is the unfortunate creator of My Immortal and its primary author. The first 15 chapters were edited by Raven . Last seen going on a vacation to England in mid-2007, possibly hunted down by actual vampires to stop her from further dirtying their name. Background As stated, Tara Gilesbie wrote My Immortal ''under the profile name XXXbloodyrists666XXX on fanfiction.net. Like any sue-thor, she shares many of the same traits of the primary "protagonist" of her story, Enoby, but excluding the vampirism and magical powers. But she still labels and distinguishes herself as a "goff", wrist cutter, Satanist, lover of Hot Topic and various mainstream punk/emo/goth/alternative genre bands, etc. Tara is supposedly from Dubai , a principality part of the United Arab Emirates (another fact about Tara that raises giant question marks). Before writing ''My Immortal, she also shared that the band Good Charlotte made a great impact on her life. Apparently, their song entitled "Hold On" convinced her not to commit suicide after a recent breakup from her boyfriend. She began writing My Immortal ''circa 2006. She updated the story on a regular basis. But there were often large gaps between updates as she claimed that the flames of the reviewers caused her to "slit muh rists" and she had to go to the hospital for recovery. There were other moments when she went on extended vacations or was just too "bizzy". She made one last update in mid-2007 before going on a trip to England. She never made any further updates to ''My Immortal. Writing Style Good lord, where do we actually start from here? As any reader/reviewer of My Immortal ''would tell you, Tara Gilesbie possesses (geddit) a very distinct writing style, many of which probably reflect her personality. For instance, she has a habit of writing as if she were sending text messages (it gets so bad that it gets increasingly harder for the reader to decipher her words as the story continues). She also bombards the chapters with a series of author's notes, all of which tell the "prepz and posrs" to stop flaming her work. Or some would be in direct response to particular insults she received from reviewers about her spelling, OOC (out of character) characters, etc. She would also usually threaten to slit her wrists for each bad review or threaten to not update the fanfic unless she got a certain amount of good reviews. An example of which includes: ''"AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!" As mentioned, her writing is very distinctive to her personality. She is under the mindset that the world is separated into three groups: Preps (people like Hilary Duff, the color pink, everything and everyone Tara dislikes and tells to "fuk off"), posers (people like Avril Lavigne, the character Albert Dumblydore, or basically people who try to be goth) and finally goths (aka "goffs", Gilesbie's warped and moronic version of what she ''believes to be gothic, but we all know better). She also goes into '''great length '''of describing her characters' clothes for several paragraphs (in ''My Immortal's ''defense, these in-depth descriptions are probably the only thing well-written). She also has no problem of constantly reminding her readers of her love for various bands such as My Chemical Romance, Good Charlottle and/or Evanescence. But what's most distinctive, is Tara's fondness for canon rape. To put it simply, she takes some of the more primary characters from the ''Harry Potter ''series and turns them into bisexual, vampire-goffs who always wear black, worship Satan, are depressed, suicidal, and gives them a house change into Slytherin. One more side note of Tara's writting style is her habit of experimenting (and often murdering) with the English language. Although she overtly states that she has an interest in Japanese (she has many characters spouting random Japanese phrases in the story such as "kawai"), any language professor would strictly tell their students that in order to grasp another language one must first have a firm grasp of their first language. Tara, unfortunately, proves that she has grasped very little of both languages. She loves to experiment with adverbs in particular. Some of which include "sexily", "suicidally" and "gothically" (which in Tara's defense, all of these words 'are' in' fact actual adverbs of sex, suicide and goth). But these adverbs are frequently misspelled. Possible Troll? One of world's most frequently asked questions and greatest mysteries: Is Tara Gilesbie trolling? This would make the greatest sense for the explanation of My Immortal ''because as many would say, "''My Immortal ''is just too bad to be true!". However, many other things would have to be taken into account if Tara Gilesbie was in fact just a young teenage, fan-girl who was myopically given access to the internet. First, to support the troll theory, one must look at Tara's origins. She supposedly lives (or lived) in Dubai. As previously stated, Dubai is an emirate of the United Arab Emirates. Tara also loves Hot Topic. So unless she or her friends or family are fabulously wealthy, it would be nearly impossible for her to take weekly trips to the States or any other country that has a Hot Topic so she could purchase her goods . However, Dubai has a thriving economy and some tourism. Dubai is also home to the Mall of Dubai, a grand mall that holds over 1,200 shops. It's possible that a Hot Topic could be a part of this number of 1,200. This however, has yet to be verified. It's also possible that Tara could be from Dubai as she states in the author's note of chapter 44 saying, ''"omfg im leeving dubya pretty soon kant wait!!!" However, all of this can be misleading. When Tara says "dubya" she could be referring to two things. The word dubya is in fact a slang term for the Southern American pronounciation of the letter "W". It is also used to flame and mock former United States president, George W. Bush, by pronouncing his middle initial as "dubya". Dubya also refers to an American organization called Dubya USA. It is based in California and it sells various motocross and wheeling goods. What makes all of this mysterious is that Tara may have misspelled Dubai as "dubya" or she could be implying that she is in fact an American. Furthermore, My Immortal ''itself, for a lack of a better explanation, does so many things wrong to be taken seriously. It reads like a list of things a troll writer would do: frequently misspell words in an almost organized manner, present a Mary-Sue protagonist, text chatting, random/unexplained sex scenes, etc. On the other hand, to negate the troll theory, one must take into the account of the many things that are a part of ''My Immortal. ''The trolling author would have to create the personality of Tara Gilesbie, manage her many accounts (she has had other accounts besides the one that is now deleted from fanfiction.net), and her password(s), and not to mention take the time and dedication to write the forty-four long chapter story itself. Besides Tara Gilesbie, the troll author would also have to remember the persona of Raven, Tara Gilesbie's friend. And, like Tara, mange Raven's account(s), password(s), and ''also ''write her stories. Raven's stories would have to coincide with Tara's stories, because they had a falling out. Both writers have chapters in their fan fictions in which they both wrote (or killed) off the avatars in their stories based off the other writer's personalities and vice-versa. This would be a lot, even for a troll. And if Tara was a troll, she could easily be a '''very determined '''and persistent troll to manage those two accounts. Or it could have been a well organized group of people who decided to put M''y Immortal ''together. The possibilities are endless. For some strange reason, many people have come forward and claimed themselves to have written and/or co-written ''My Immortal. Some have taken it further by stating that they are or created the persona of Tara Gilesbie and admitted that they were trolling and writing the stories for laughs. Some have even gone to disturbingly, great extremes to claim that they not only were Tara, but were continuing the legacy of ''My Immortal ''by writing new stories similar to the fashion of the original story by posting such stories on fanfiction.net (albeit some have been deleted). Whether these people are lying or telling the truth is another mystery, because '''anyone could have easily created an account and claimed My Immortal ''as their own. The fact that some of these people have decided to come forward after all these years between now and 2007 is suspicious enough. But it is all up to debate and up to the reader/reviewer to determine the authenticity of the story in their own words. This is what makes ''My Immortal ''one of the most mysterious pieces of work the internet has ever seen. The Youtube account of Tara and Raven A few have discovered Tara and Raven's Youtube account named xxblo0dyxkissxx, which they share together. Most of their videos involve "fanvids" on them dancing around and singing badly to songs of their favorite bands (Evanescence, Good Charlotte, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan and Papa Roach) Raven appears to be the leader in these videos, whereas Tara just goes a long with it. However, ''My Immortal ''is not mentioned even once in these videos, but on their videos "A Shout Out from Tara and Raven" and "Reaction to New Moon trailer!", they talk about their love from Edward Cullen and the ''Twilight ''saga. They are both huge fans of the ''Twilight ''saga over Harry Potter now, which could be another possibility on why Tara stopped continuing with ''My Immortal, ''she just likes Twilight better. This account hasn't been touched since 2009, much like Tara's ff.net account, where her last update was this: ''"EVRY1 C NEW MOON!!1 i will try 2 post a new fanfik maybe derring da summer but i probebly wont koz all od u r such idiotz. u hakked mi account and u flamed mi story. fuk da world!!1 fuk all of u bichez!!1" In this video, Tara and Raven talk about what they love and what they hate. In this video, there is My Chemical Romance playing in the background and Tara and Raven expressing their views on what they like and dislike. Their dislikes include: *Preps *Jocks *Haters like gnigged68 and Manson420 *Davey Havok's new hair! Their likes: *being goth *Edward CUllen!! *Twilight *new hot topic at the mall *MCR *AFI: Them and MCR saved our lifes *support from iFlame406 and SearchForPhil Their Youtube videos are highly entertaining and amusing to watch and they show exactly what kind of people Tara and Raven are: A pair of silly little Emo posers with no real knowledge of the Goth culture (notice that they don't look too "Goth" in their videos) However, no more videos have been uploaded since 17th of June, 2009 (their last video titled "OUR MYSPACE!!!!!!!!!!!" where they share their Myspace page xxblo0dyxkissxx However, this page is no longer updated and can only be viewable by their Myspace friends) How old was Tara when she wrote My Immortal? In their video "An Update", Tara and Raven talk about starting High School as freshmen students. This video was posted on June 12th, 2009, which, if I'm correct, they would be fourteen, so if we go back to 2006, three years back from 2009, when ''My Immortal ''was first introduced to the Internet, Tara was probably just 11/12 when she wrote it. If that is true, then Tara wouldn't of had a lot of knowledge about sex, which would explain the erotic sex scenes and how Ebony orgies quickly. Also, if Tara was as young as 11/12, she probably thought that text talking was cool. People say that ''My Immortal ''was written by a 11/12 year old kid, and it probably was. Category:Real World‎